


Ryan and Troy headcanons

by Tryan_Underdog



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryan_Underdog/pseuds/Tryan_Underdog
Summary: Unadulterated ideas
Relationships: Troy Bolton/Ryan Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaysby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/gifts).



> Because Gaysby's fic gave me all the feels!!

> ★Troy accidentally asking Ryan to 'send dunes' only for Ryan to fly (because he has the money for it) to the desert and strip on a sand dune to take photos for Troy.
> 
> ★Troy and Ryan go separately to a New Year’s Party, and end up standing next to each other during the countdown to midnight.
> 
> ★Soulmate AU where if your soulmate is listening to music it’ll be stuck in your head till they stop listening to it. Ryan starts producing music so he can talk to Troy through it.
> 
> ★After his parents divorces, Ryan cries in Troy's arms. "I don’t want to be alone right now."
> 
> ★Ryan and Troy sharing a really long scarf that Lucille makes for them, an opposite to a 'Get-along' shirt. It's a 'Can't tear us apart if you tried' scarf.
> 
> ★Troy and Ryan cute plant shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

> ★Ryan kissing Troy under the rain without an umbrella after a silly argument, proceeding to giggle it out.
> 
> ★Ryan snuggling up to Troy because it's cold.
> 
> ★Troy getting up in the middle of the night to make a snack and accidentally waking up Ryan because he didn't stop the microwave's obnoxious beeping in time.
> 
> ★Ryan and Troy struggling to find each other in a crowded place. Fortunately, Ryan knows just the thing.
> 
> ★Troy and Ryan going camping. Troy is excited to show off his skills, but Ryan is actually adept as well. They compete on who makes the better smores.
> 
> ★Ryan and Troy using sexual favours to bribe each other to do the chores.
> 
> ★Troy heroically saving Ryan from a spider by picking it with a glass and throwing it outside.
> 
> ★Ryan lends his oversized sweater to Troy. When Troy is home, he realize he still has Ryan's sweater and find Ryan's iPod. Out of curiosity, Troy looks through Ryan's music and finds a playlist titled with Tryan.
> 
> ★Ryan pressing his forehead against Troy's forehead to check if he has a fever.
> 
> ★Troy comes back home to see the mess Ryan made in the kitchen trying to cook for him.
> 
> ★Troy and Ryan as supernatural creatures. Troy's a shapeshifter, because he can excel and be anything he puts his mind into. And Ryan's a Siren.
> 
> ★Troy and Ryan as the main leads in a play. There's a sex scene in the play, and they get so into the moment that they end up going off the script, and talk dirty to each other, before having real sex on the stage. The audience all think they’re just acting, and the reviews commend them for their realistic take on sex.
> 
> ★  
> Ryan:I'm gonna do the thing  
> Troy:That's probably a bad idea  
> Ryan:*does the thing*  
> Troy:holyshit.
> 
> ★Someone 'accidentally' left the Christmas misteltoe up at a New Year’s Eve party attended by both Ryan and Troy.
> 
> ★Ryan sings extremely well but has a lot of difficulty playing musical instruments and Troy can play his musical instrument very well but his singing voice is terrible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **Generator** ](https://cdn.rawgit.com/niconicosette/59bdf56b24fac9dac0a6e14bb5a6239c/raw/11d444568d35f52c918ef5245189d358afd041b1/fluffgen.html)

> **Premise:** Troy doesn't like talking on the phone, but Ryan always calls them instead of texting. Ryan admits that it's because they want to hear Troy's voice.
> 
>   
> **Bonus:** Elementary School AU
> 
> **Premise:** Every time Troy undresses, Ryan notices something new and adorable about his body.  
>   
>  **Bonus:** Married AU
> 
> **Premise:** Ryan bakes Troy cookies out of love. Unfortunately Troy is pretty sure these cookies are a biohazard.  
>   
>  **Bonus:** Cyberpunk AU
> 
> **Premise:** Troy and Ryan have to babysit an infant together. Their true nature as parents are revealed.  
>   
>  **Bonus:** College AU
> 
> **Premise:** Ryan drags Troy into the freezing cold to make a snowman.  
>   
>  **Bonus:** 1920's AU
> 
> **Premise:** Troy buys a box of sweets and puts them in the cupboard. Ryan spontaneously eats them all in the middle of the night and tries to keep it a secret.  
>   
>  **Bonus:** Vampire AU
> 
> **Premise:** Troy and Ryan are playing rock paper scissors for the last cookie, but they tie every time. They decide to set up a grand tournament or duel to decide the winner.  
>   
>  **Bonus:** Elementals au
> 
> **Premise:** Troy gets a job where Ryan works, so they can spend more time together. But their shifts are completely different and they hardly ever see each other.  
>   
>  **Bonus:** Mermaid AU
> 
> **Premise:** Troy wants to use their laptop on the couch, but Ryan always occupies the space in their lap.  
>   
>  **Bonus:** College au
> 
> **Premise:** Troy hangs mistletoe and stands under it. Ryan doesn't know what mistletoe is and doesn't understand why Troy has been standing under the weird ceiling flower for ten minutes.  
>   
>  **Bonus:** Cyberpunk AU
> 
> **Premise:** Ryan is a hot sleeper, and Troy likes to cuddle. Ryan constantly wakes up sweating in the middle of the night because Troy is glued to him.  
>   
>  **Bonus:** Mermaid AU


End file.
